


Little Games

by PrettyArbitrary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing Kink, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: The club where they go is private: the kind of place where there’s seating and a dance floor upstairs, andother facilitiesdownstairs. The kind of place where people are polite enough not to recognize each other. Jack makes heads turn anyway. They both do, because Gabe is a gorgeous, gorgeous man, but Jack is the one he’s put on display for the evening.





	Little Games

Gabe’s got a knack for fashion, everybody knows, and he enjoys practicing it on Jack on nights when they go out clubbing. He picked out Jack’s outfit, and dressed him in it personally: a tight blouse with a leather pencil skirt so tight it basically acts as a hobble. His tits are practically bursting the blouse open, with his nipples pressing against the flimsy cream silk. 

The skirt makes his ass look great, and has the interesting effect of making him feel like prey; like if any of these people ogling him wanted to chase him down, he wouldn’t be able to get away. That’d be enough to have him dripping wet and wanting even if it weren’t for the skirt’s other effect, which is to prevent him from making any kind of contact with the big bumpy knot-dildo Gabe put inside him before he zipped him in. It's a custom job, with a remote control vibrator tucked into it, and Gabe's been having lots of fun with it. Jack's so turned on he thinks his insides are liquefying.

The club where they go is private: the kind of place where there’s seating and a dance floor upstairs, and _other facilities_ downstairs. The kind of place where people are polite enough not to recognize each other. Jack makes heads turn anyway. They both do, because Gabe is a gorgeous, gorgeous man, but Jack is the one he’s put on display for the evening. 

Jack knows what everyone sees when they look at him. He looks fucked. Cheeks flushed, skin glowing with a fine sheen of sweat, eyes blown, nipples visibly hard and dark under the thin silk of his blouse. He looks halfway to wrecked, and the number of people who look at him like they'd like to be the ones to finish wrecking him doesn’t help his equilibrium any. His groin tightens every time someone gives him a piercing up-and-down. He feels like they're looking right through his clothes. He's pretty sure they're trying.

Gabe eats it up, his hand fitting possessively at the hollow of Jack's lower back, right where it begins to curve out to his ass, and gazes back at them with the placid calm of a lord of his property.

There's a chance that, if somebody pleases him enough this evening at the club, he might let them have Jack for half an hour or so. He's done it before. He enjoys the feeling of Jack belonging to him thoroughly enough that Gabe can make that call. 

Jack likes it too. Likes the feeling of being owned so that he can be given away or shared out. Likes the feeling of Gabe being possessive enough that it'll never really happen. As much as Gabe enjoys loaning him out, nobody gets to touch Jack that way without Gabe being right there watching. In the state Jack’s in right now, after over an hour of this dildo inside him taking him apart by inches, he’s so horny that the idea of someone just bending him over and claiming him like a prize sounds like the best thing in the world. He’s so turned on that he needs Gabe's hand on him to guide him safely around obstacles when his mind wanders.

But part of the evening’s fun is sexually tormenting Jack to the point of madness. "Let's dance," Gabe says, and fires up the vibe as he pulls Jack out onto the dance floor. He laughs at the way Jack’s eyes roll in his head and his knees buckle. He catches him and spins him on the dance floor so Jack's back is to his front, and nudges the level of the vibe up a notch or two as he grinds against his ass.

It feels close enough to actually being fucked, right in front of everybody, that Jack moans out loud. Nearby dancers glance his way, curious or interested. One guy in a mesh shirt and three lip piercings meets Gabe's eyes and slides up to run a hand up Jack's front, cupping a tit and thumbing his nipple.

By way of answer, Gabe slides his hand around to cup Jack's other breast and tease his nipple on that side.

"Dance for him, Jackie," Gabe whispers in his ear, and pulls Jack's hips back so he tips chest-to-chest with the man. The man smiles and does a roll against him.

Gabriel ordered him to, so Jack dances. Every sway of his hips is pleasurable torture, with two men's hands all over his body and a bulbous dildo working him inside. He tries to keep his mind.

Jack gets shared that night, downstairs in those other facilities, where there’s a series of rooms appointed for just such a purpose. Gabe pins him against his body, holding his wrists tight while the other guy takes him from behind.

The guy is into their little game. "Holy shit," he guy whispers when Gabe pulls the dildo out of Jack. "You guys are kinky as fuck." He takes Jack with his fingers first, sinking into his soft, ready entrance and working him till Jack is squirming and shivering between them. When he sees how much Gabe enjoys watching him, he keeps right on going, until Jack cums for him once, then twice, writhing and mewling. Only then does he pull out his fingers and replace them with his cock, fucking Jack so he shoves up, trapped and helpless, against Gabe’s body with every thrust. Gabriel resists for all of thirty seconds before he’s tilting his head and sealing his lips around one of Jack’s nipples, suckling and biting at him.

When Gabe hikes up Jack’s leg to hitch it around his hip, and pushes into him too, Jack loses the ability to think, or move under his own volition, or do anything but feel.

Afterwards, the guy watches when Gabe pushes the dildo back in, holding Jack bent over and exposed with a hand hard on the back of his neck for a nice clear view of it. Jack arches and whimpers as the big thing is worked back into his tender channel, nubs rubbing his inner walls and sealing a nameless man's cum inside him along with Gabriel’s. He thinks he cums again when Gabe zips the skirt tight around him, but he’s too shattered and over-sensitized to be sure.

“We still have half the night left,” Gabriel murmurs against his mouth.


End file.
